fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hikitsu
Hikitsu, also known as Emthatt, is a Genbu celestial Warrior. In the original Fushigi Yuugi series,he, along with Tomite , guards the Shinzaho of Takiko which was left behind. In the prequel series Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, he journeys with Takiko after being freed of the responsibility of guarding his younger sister, Ayla who was accidentally encased in a block of ice by Tomite. Background Hikitsu comes from the Kan tribe, a people who lived in the north eastern mountains of Hokkan. At the age of five his powers manifested. He was treated poorly by the tribe, and was left behid along with his sister when the tribe moved on to find a better climate. Monsters called mou started attacking the nearby Ha Tribe, and Hikitsu was blamed for it, more so when after an attack, he, his sister and the monsters vanished. In reality, it was Tomite who accidentally froze up Aila and the monsters, and Hikitsu chose to stay alone to watch over her. Soon after this, the Ha tribe almost moved west to find better lands. Appearance and Personality Hikitsu takes his job to guard the Shinzaho very seriously along with Tomite and he speaks only when needed. Although he takes his duty seriously, after Miaka breaks the ice, Hikitsu freely speaks to her and the warriors.He is 21 years old. He patches his right eye on a simple series of bandages and on other appearances, on a black eye-patch. He has dirty-ivory hair and fair skin complexion. Hikitsu wears a purple coat and light- blue pants underneath. He is also seen with a red cloth hanging from one side of his chest. For his shoes, Hikitsu wears boots. His clothing is assumed to be very complicated and wrapping all of his body because of Hokkan's extremely cold climate. In the Genbu Kaiden when he originally appears, Hikitsu is very withdrawn and cold to those who are apart from his sister Ayla and his best friend Tomite who is a fellow warrior. Hikitsu is very protective of his sister and dotes on her. He thinks a sweeter, more pleasantly-dispositioned girl could not exist in the world, and if Tomite is the man she wants, "then she'll damn well have him!" Otherwise, where his sister is not concerned, he's not nearly as passionate, and comes off as distant or aloof and generally very level-headed. Being one of the oldest Warrior his maturity and reserved nature make him stand out from the others, but he's kind and forgiving if an apology is sought. Abilities Hikitsu is considered to be one of the most powerful warriors, due to the variety and the extent of his control over his abilities. He can manipulate water into taking on any form, such as constricting the movements of enemies, or using it offensively in the giant forms of animals, typically puppies, wolves or snakes. He also can manipulate ice to some extent but to nothing like Tomite can. The crowning acheivement of his abilities, however, lies within the symbol located on his right eye. He keeps his eye covered up not only to hide the character, but to prevent it's abilities from affecting others by accident. He calls the ability "Shikyokan", and it allows himself to see a number of things such as someone's innermost hopes and dreams and fears are. When someone looks into his eye, they can relive memories, even ones that they have forgotten. So far we have only seen this ability used twice. Once he used it intentionally on Tomite to make him remember what had happened to Ayla, and once accidentally on Takiko, which had the effect of making her return to her own world. Story Fushigi Yuugi series Hikitsu first appears after Nuriko's death, the warriors alongside Miaka open the wall-rock door and find the both of them inside.The warriors and Miaka see shadows inside the cave. They announced that they will not give the Shinzaho to thieves, even if they are women. Miaka pleaded, so Hikitsu and Tomite tested if Miaka she is truly capable of having the Shinzaho so they said to take off all her clothes, and they froze her, and Miaka was so cold that she could definitely die. Meanwhile, Tamahome and the others were unable to reach Miaka because the Genbu warriors separated them from Miaka using a transparent ice wall. Recalling Nuriko's sacrifice and all the people who have gone to protect her, Miaka was able to break the ice freezing her with the help of Nuriko's armbands, (which was given by Taiitsukun ) she was able to break the ice. The both of them realized she was truly capable having the Shinzaho, so they agreed to give it to her. They lead the warriors and Miaka to a very grand sparkling room, and on a soft velvet pillow, lay the Shinzaho. While the warriors rejoice, Tomite tells them that Miaka also needs the Shinzaho of Byakko in order to summon Suzaku. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Hikitsu has a much larger role in Genbu Kaiden. When Takiko enters the world, he refuses to join Takiko because he is guarding his sister Ayla, who was frozen in a block of ice, but after being reunited by Tomite, Hikitsu is persuaded to join them once Ayla is freed. Though he initially interacts very little with his fellow Celestial Warriors aside from Tomite and demonstrating particular fondness for Namame, Hikitsu slowly begins to open up to them, proving to be an invaluable friend and companion. Alongside Inami, he is a voice of reason amongst the group and an effective fighter, able to assess situation and agreeing with Inami that it would be best to retreat during a battle to defend villagers. The group (presently at that time Uruki, Hatsui and Takiko) encounters Hikitsu after Tomite routes them to an icy cave. He is seen desperately finding a way to un-freeze his sister Ayla; but when Takiko accidentally gets stuck in it Tomite resolves to break it successfully before tribal monsters appear before them. Once Ayla was freed Hikitsu journeys with the group. It is only during the tribe's festival when he tells Tomite to make Ayla happy in compensation for accidentally freezing her over; at first Tomite doesn't like the idea but in fear of Hikitsu's wrath, he agrees. After these events Hikitsu comes back to the spotlight during their time in the Konan brothel. He "buys" Takiko (Who disguised as a prostitute along with Uruki) and later on he and Tomite stop a fire in the building. As they continue their journey after Inami has finally agreed to join them, they are separated into two groups when Kutou attacks them suddenly. They are only reunited after Soruen's death; it is also here where Hikitsu, along with the other warriors feels the impact of Teg's singing in Oroko Valley. Relationships Tomite Tomite (虚宿) is a Genbu Celestial Warrior and a bounty hunter from the Ka Tribe, an ethnic minority in western Hokkan. His true name is Tan Chamka (チャムカ·ターン, Chamuka Taan), born under the star Emptiness (虛). He also makes an appearance along with Hikitsu in the original Fushigi Yûgi as a guardian of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho. In addition to being a skilled archer, Tomite, as a Celestial Warrior, is capable of manifesting and manipulating ice. In Fushigi Yûgi Genbu Kaiden, he initially appears with the desire to kill Uruki based on a rumour that Uruki has killed 1000 people and kidnaps Takiko, believing that she is Uruki's lover. When the debacle is resolved, Tomite develops a resentful rivalry towards Uruki, in part because Tomite has developed a slight crush on Takiko and because Uruki is considerably stronger than he is. Tomite has doubts concerning his own strength, particularly because he had promised himself that he would become stronger than his father, but eventually overcomes his uncertainties with encouragement from Takiko and Hikitsu. Ayla Chen Ayla is Hikitsu's beloved sister. When beasts attacked the Ha and Kan Tribes' former village, Tomite accidentally encased her in ice. The trauma of the incident, which included the death of his father, caused Tomite to forget what had happened after Hikitsu saved him. For the past year, Hikitsu has guarded Aila's icy prison and she is freed only after Tomite returns to find Hikitsu. After Tomite releases her to free Hikitsu of the responsibility of protecting her, Aila stays with Tomite's mother. Despite the fact Tomite was the one who encased her in ice, she still loves him. Music Hikitsu, along with a duet with Tomite has a theme song named "If you smile". A free mp3 download of this song is available here Other Media Appearances Kagami no Miko . Along with Tomite and Uruki, he is one of the three Genbu warriors to re-appear on the first Fushigi Yuugi dating sim Kagami no Miko. Initially being blunt to Mariko and going against everyone's opinions, he is the tsundere of the group; but on the last day of the mirror priestess' journey he realizes his feelings for her. Gallery hikitsu5986 .jpg hikitsu-75129.jpg hikitsu-.jpg|Hikitsu in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko References *Manga, Chapter 50: "Ice Guardians" *Anime, Episode 34: "Guardians of Ice." *Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters